


𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 (𝐥.𝐣𝐞)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Other, Pickpocket Lee Jeno, Pickpockets, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift for yourself; Jeno struggles to survive living as a stray kid, until he met someone.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Original Character(s)
Series: A December to Remember [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915





	𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 (𝐥.𝐣𝐞)

On the cold streets of Seoul in December night, every child needs a warm and comfortable house to go home to each day. It is a different case for Jeno, as he lures around the city each night just to find someplace to sleep and get through the night. A few carton boxes that he got from the grocery store will serve as his little bed. He will then lay them flat somewhere near large exhaust fans behind buildings just so he could keep his body warm. During the day, he stays on the subway. Sitting uncomfortably on the stairs, extending his skinny arm asking every passerby for some food or money. Few would give him coins, enough for a cup of coffee from the vending machine. While some will give him their left-over food, which he knows will not be enough for his growling stomach but will still accept it anyway.

Jeno’s very tiny luck gives upon him at some days when he could not eat anything at all or when bodyguards chase him when he tries to sleep in public parks. There is nothing much that Jeno could do for himself except to depend on the pity of every passerby he could encounter. He is still young, abandoned, and penniless. So there goes his desperation to survive – doing stuff that is against the law. Sneaking in at restaurants, malls, or any public place with crowded people, stealing without getting caught by CCTVs or security guards. Initially, Jeno only did it alone, just enough for him to buy food. But then he found and joined a group of stray children like him, who do the same thing except that they steal even expensive items such as phones and jewelry.

“Hey! He took my phone!” a random lady at the mall yells as Jeno bumps into her and runs after snatching her phone. The security guards are in action right away, chasing Jeno as fast as they could. Jeno got out of the mall successfully, runs into an isolated aisle to secure himself. To his surprise, another security guard is already waiting for him there, already in the position to stop him from getting away further. Nervousness flashes into Jeno’s body, a cold rush of sweat from his forehead down to his palms – slippery enough to slip out of the phone out of his hands.

“I won’t hurt you kid, just give me the phone,” the security guard calmly tells Jeno as she tries to get nearer the kid. Jeno stays still, his mind in panic but still not giving up the phone that he could use to buy food for the coming days. Jeno does not really want to steal, it’s the poverty that is making him do it. But he knows poverty could not save him when it comes to this point, that he gets caught for it. Fear and panic start to stir in Jeno’s mind, tearing up. Scared he might be in prison for the rest of his life.

“It’s alright, don’t be scared. Just give me the phone and we’ll tell the lady that you’re sorry, okay?” the security guard feels Jeno’s sincerity in his eyes. Jeno then hands her the phone, she hugs the kid gently soothing him off. The case is settled, thanks to the security guard who vouched in for Jeno throughout the interview. She understood Jeno’s situation clearly and feels sympathetic to the homeless kid.

“Here, take this,” she says as she hands her a sandwich and bottle of water. Jeno gladly takes them and consumes everything within a few minutes. The skinny and homeless boy gives his thanks to the security guard after finishing the meal.

“It feels nice that someone actually likes the food I make. You are the first one actually,” the guard says, patting Jeno’s head and his eyes shrink as he grins.

“Why doesn’t your family like your cooking? It really tastes good. It makes it tastier since I was very hungry,” Jeno replies, wondering how a woman like her could get excited about that little thing.

“I live alone,” is all the security guard could say, leaving out little details like her husband leaving her because she is sterile. It saddens her to see these children wander alone in the city while doing illegal stuff that could endanger their life. That is why she has had a soft spot for stray children each time she encounters one. She feels a deeper connection towards Jeno, something that makes her want to own the kid and take care of him like her own. She has been longing for having her child for so long, maybe it is time for her to adopt one. The feeling of a child calling her mom and watch them grow is what she has been craving all her life.

“Say, come live with me. I will adopt you and be my son, just stop doing bad stuff alright?” the security guard offers, taking one of Jeno’s hand as she presses both of hers on top of it. Jeno feels overwhelmed by the sudden offer, but he could not deny the longing he has for having a family as well. Despite the doubt he has for himself, he thought maybe this could be the chance to redeem himself and become a better person.


End file.
